If We Don't Have Hearts
by xZigglesx
Summary: "If We Don't Have Hearts, Then Why Can I Feel Mine Beating?" Demyx is bored and wants Luxord to play with him...


Title: If We Don't Have Hearts, Then Why Can I Feel Mine Beating?

Pairing: Demyx/Luxord

I haven't written fan fic in a long time, but after playing Kingdom Hearts 2 over again recently, I got myself a muse. A rum drinking, British Nobody by the name of Luxord. I love the guy and feel that he really should have gotten a bigger part in the game. I've been looking around at all the different fan art and such of Luxy and he's been with lots of the different Organization members, and I'm not sure which is the best pic for him. So I'm going to cook up some stories that will pair my lovely blonde, gambling muse with the different members..with the exception of Xemnas who I'm not a big fan of. These will not only allow me to figure out what pairing I like the best for future stories, but will help me get back into the swing of writing. Here is a story I wrote earlier of my two favorite blondes: Luxy and Demy! I like this pairing cause..well, it's just too adorable! I'm not really too happy with how this story turned out though. If you like it, please let me know! Now, without any further ado, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

"Luxy, play a game with me!" Demyx had whined, lightly poking the slightly taller and older Nobody in the shoulder. The Nobody in question, Luxord, wasn't in the mood to play any games. He simply wanted to sit in the the large room in which all of the members of the Organization ate and drink his tea.

That boy...Sora, had beaten the Heartless that he had created in Port Royal, and so easily as well! Xemnas had told him that it didn't matter; only the collecting of hearts mattered. And Sora, the Keyblade master, collected hearts for them with each Heartless that he killed. Though, the gambler had hoped that he would have been able to dispatch of the troublesome child. It wasn't like they couldn't collect hearts some other way. Though, right now, he wasn't going to think about those matters. He was just going to enjoy his cup of tea right now.

But that was made rather difficult by the fact that Demyx wouldn't leave him alone. The other blonde was bored, and when Demyx was bored he would pester you and pester you until you found some way of entertaining him.

"Would you like to play poker, Dem?" he asked softly, placing his tea cup down and shifting slightly in his chair so that he was facing the boy. Demyx's face lit up at the idea of getting to play with Luxord and nodded his head feverishly. "Yeah! Let's play Luxy!" he said, bouncing up and down a little.

"You have to play by my rules though, understand?" the platinum blonde asked, resting his head on his hand and cocking an eyebrow. Demyx nodded again, grinning from ear to ear. The Nobody would happily abide by whatever rules the older man set if it meant he wouldn't be bored. This answer pleased Luxord and he pointed at the chair on the opposite side of the table. Demyx quickly slid across the table and sat down, watching as the gambler made a deck of cards appear.

"Regular poker is much too boring." Luxord started as he shuffled the cards in complex ways. "So, let us make it interesting...how about strip poker?" he asked with a smirk. Demyx cocked his head to the side. "Strip poker?" the boy asked curiously. "Yes. Every time you lose at a hand of poker, you have to take off a piece of clothing. Whoever is naked first is the loser. The winner then gets to make the loser do whatever they want." he explained. If Demyx wanted to play, then they would play, but he wanted to make this worth while for himself as well. He could only hope that the other man would agree.

Demyx wasn't too sure about this. The idea of stripping down in front of Luxord was a bit embarrassing..but the idea of beating the man at his own game and making him do anything he wanted outweighed this. So he grinned and nodded. "Okay Luxy, now let's play." Oh, this was going to be fun.

After several hands of poker, Demyx was down to just his underwear while Luxord was still in his boots and pants. Luxord had actually allowed the boy to win a few hands..and my, was it fun to see number IX blush when Luxord discarded his jacket. The gambler had an athletic build; he wasn't too big, nowhere near the size of Xaldin or Lexaeus, or too small like Zexion. No, he was just right. From his chest down his stomach was a light sprinkling of hair, pale blonde like the hair that adorned his head. It went all the way down his torso before disappearing as the boy's eyes got to the waistband of Luxord's pants. He had to wonder...how far did that hair go? This made Demyx blush and he quickly brought his cards up to his face to hide this.

Demyx..good lord, he was just the most delicious looking thing. He had a dancer's body, no wonder he had control over the Dancer Nobodies. And from what Luxord saw, the only hair that donned his body was on his head..he was completely smooth..though, his underwear were still on and he wasn't sure about down there..that would be remedied soon though.

"Are you ready?" Lux asked, tapping the table top lightly and watching the boy with highly amused eyes. Demyx bit his lip before nodding and placing his cards on the table...four kings! Luxord cocked an eyebrow and whistled. "Very nice..." he admitted, watching as a bright smile plastered itself on the blonde's face. Lux then winked before placing his own cards down..the smile quickly left Demyx's face.

Four aces...he had lost. What had he expected though? Luxord was "The Gambler of Fate" after all; he was lucky to have beaten the man in the first few hands. But these thoughts were cast aside as the older Nobody cleared his throat and watched Demyx with expectant eyes.

"Do I have to? You already won..." he whined softly. Luxord frowned, "You said that you would play by my rules." Damn..that was right. He did say that he would.."Alright."

Demyx sighed in defeat and slowly got to his feet, looking down as he gripped both sides of his boxers and slowly slid them off of his body. He then stood there in silence, wondering what the other man was thinking, he was being so quiet. After a moment longer, he looked up at Luxord. The man had an amazing poker face and it was hard to tell what he was thinking about.

Luxord was surprised that the boy had actually revealed himself..and was even more surprised at how he couldn't take his eyes off of the boy. He was just as devoid of hair here as he was on the rest of his body, and this was somehow arousing to the gambler. The water manipulator was long, not very thick though, but Luxord was sure that he would feel divine in his hand none the less.

"Luxord?" Demyx asked softly, squirming a little under the intense gaze of the man. "Come over here." Lux simply said, pushing his chair away from the table and pointing to the table itself. Demyx blushed, and nodded, bending down to pull up his underwear when he was stopped.

"Did I say that you could get dressed?" Luxord asked, cocking an eyebrow and crossing his arms. The boy shook his head and simply stepped out of his boxers, then silently made his way over to the other side of the table. Luxord motioned at the table again and Demyx slowly settled himself on the edge of it. He simply sat there and watched Lux, making no motion to cover himself, because he figured if the older man had wanted him covered he would have let him get redressed.

The icy blue eyes of Luxord scanned his body, making him feel nervous, embarrassed, and highly aroused. Sure, Demyx had been looked at this way before. Xigbar looked at him like that all the time, Marluxia did too whenever they were alone in a room, but never Luxord. The Brit was always either quietly drinking tea, playing cards with the others or rolling dice with the Gambler Nobodies that he controlled. He had never seemed interested in Demyx..until now. Now he was looking at the boy with an expression that showed deep interest.

"You're very beautiful." Luxord whispered before reaching out and wrapping his fingers around the the other Nobodies length, making him moan softly. Just as he had thought, the feeling of the warm flesh in his hand made the platinum blonde smile. It felt right, like it was a perfect fit for his hand. He didn't dwell on this discovery for too long though and soon started to pump his hand up and down, extracting even more delightful noises from Demyx.

"Feels good, doesn't it luv.." Lux whispered, getting to his feet and stepping between the boy's legs. Demyx nodded, but before he could work out the words he wanted to say, his mouth was covered by the older man's. Demyx moaned louder and wrapped his arms around Luxord, his hips moving in time with the long smooth strokes of the hand that was pleasing him. Then, as they kissed, Demyx started to realize that Luxord was still in his pants. Well, that wouldn't do at all, so the young blonde slowly moved his hands down between them and set to work with unbuttoning this pants.

"I didn't say you could play, now did I luv..?" Luxord whispered with a chuckle. But suddenly the chuckle was turned into a choked out moan as a soft hand wrapped itself around the gamblers length and stroked him. The older man rested his head on Demyx's shoulder and muttered his name as the two of them started to stroke each other faster. Luxord would have liked to have gone a little slower, but they were in a public area of the castle and anyone could walk in and see them, something at he was sure Demyx would hate to have happen. So they would need to be quick..there was plenty of time to go slow later. Lux nipped and licked at the boy's neck, earning mewling noises from him. God, Demyx made the cutest noises when he was being pleased, and Lux was going to learn them all.

"Luxord.." Demyx warned, his breathing getting heavier as he grew closer and closer to his release. "Go ahead ducky.." the older man whispered back as he found Demyx's pulse point and bit down firmly. The boy arched his back and cried out softly as he reached his peak, shivering and whimpering as he rode it out for as long as possible. It didn't take too long until Luxord followed, moaning Demyx's name over and over, spilling his essence into the boy's hand.

The two of them held onto one another in silence for a minute, simply trying to catch their breath when Luxord noticed something strange...he could feel a strange thudding and thumping in his chest. It was fast and hard and at one moment he was sure that whatever was causing this was going to burst forth from his chest. What was causing this?

"Demyx?" he asked softly, pulling back just enough to look at the boy, a worried look on his face. The younger blonde bit his lip at this look.. "What's wrong Lux?" he asked, growing concerned. Luxord grabbed Demyx's free hand and placed it on his chest, right where the thumping was. "What is that?" he asked softly, taking notice of the fact that the thumping as a little softer than before. Demyx sat in silence as he felt Luxord's chest before a giant grin split across his face. "That's your heart, Luxy!" he stated happily.

Luxord cocked an eyebrow. His heart? "Um..Nobodies don't have hearts, ducky." Lux said softly, only to receive a chuckle from the boy. Demyx then took their hands and placed them on his own chest where a thumping similar to Luxord's was occurring. "If we don't have hearts, then why can I feel mine beating? And why can you feel yours?"

Luxord's eyes widened as he thought about this. That was a very good point...all this time he had listened to Demyx talk about Nobodies having hearts, and all this time he had thought it impossible. But..maybe it was true.

"Does yours beat very often?" the gambler asked, pressing light kisses to the other Nobodies neck, making him giggle a little. "Sometimes...usually after I do stuff like this.." Demyx replied softly as he pulled away from Luxord and quickly set about pulling on his clothes before someone came in and saw him like this. Lux grinned at the fellow Organization member and smirked, buttoning up his pants before silently slipping up behind the boy as he was getting on his jacket.

"We should investigate this heart business some more number IX...in my room." he whispered, wrapping his arms around the boy as he created a portal for them. Demyx looked back at the man and grinned, leaning up and pressing a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. "That's a fabulous idea number X." he whispered back before the two of them stepped into the portal, which disappeared behind them.


End file.
